The One With Chandler's Secret
by dumbitch
Summary: Monica and the kids are gone for the night. Time to have some fun. WARNING: GAY CONTENT.


A/N: Ok, many of you won't like this story so if you have mean negative comments about it please do not review. However I accept constructive criticism. If you are offended by male masturbation and/or male on male action, I do not recommend you this story. Also, Mondler fans, I'm sorry, I don't think this is for you either. Now that everything has been said (takes deep breath), let's go.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

It had been like fifteen minutes since Monica and the twins left. She was going out with Phoebe and Rachel while the kids had a sleepover. He waited a while just in case they returned and rushed to his room, got naked and started looking for it.

He was lucky Monica still kept it. She likes using it in front of him, to show off for her husband. Fucking herself with a dildo that resembles to Chandler's dick. Little did she know her beloved husband loves playing with it when he's alone. Now that he found it he was going to have some fun by himself.

People always said he had a "quality" and they were right…well, partially. He knew he was bisexual since high school. Yes, the all-boys boarding school. His roommates and he started experiencing while trying to convince themselves they were just doing it because there weren't girls around. But the truth was they enjoyed it.

His memories and that toy were the closest he'll ever be to having sex with a guy since he promised himself he'll never cheat on Monica. So he lay down in the bed, spread his legs, licked his index finger and started touching his hole seductively. A soft moan escaped from his lips and he close his eyes in pleasure.

* * *

 _They were fuck buddies. Joey was the only of the group he ever told about his sexuality. That's why they hit off so well when he moved in. He made him swear it'll be a secret and the Italian kept his promise like the awesome friend he is._

 _It was a routine. The timer went off: Baywatch. Joey sitting on the couch, Chandler locking the door. Joey opening his fly, Chandler bringing the beers. Joey got hard, Chandler got on his knees._

 _As much as Joey hated to admit it Chandler mastered at cocksucking. The fact that the best blowjobs he got were from his goofy and awkward roommate instead of some hot blonde chick with perky tits confused him._

 _Time went by and they started having sex. It was a little uncomfortable at first for both because of their friendship but it didn't last long. They went at it like rabbits. Chandler finally understood why so many women had been on his buddy's bed. The man had stamina. However, they stopped doing it since London. Their last time was the night before he forced Joey to go to that sleep clinic. Joey understood why his roommate refused to have sex with him after he found out he and Monica were dating. It was an explicit agreement not to do it anymore._

* * *

Still, Chandler couldn't forget his smell. The fact that Joey only showered only three times a week made the man smell even stronger. And he loved it. He felt so inferior when he fucked him. He had always been a bottom with him and he didn't want any other way, at least with him. He wasn't man enough to dare to think of fucking Joey. That was what made sex with him so amazing. He didn't like the idea of being submissive when having sex, unless it was with his best friend. Joey brought out the sissy off him.

He started rubbing his hole thinking of him. The way he spanked his ass. The way he licked his pussy. The way he grabbed him by the neck. The way he grunted in his ear.

* * *

 _"You're a strong, confident woman, who does not need to smoke"_

 _It had been a hell of a week. He remembered feeling like a woman, not acknowledging his dick and balls and just seeing a patch of hair that needing to be shaven. Why was she such a hairy woman? Other women didn't have hairy asses. She had to shave her body two times per day. She knew she was hot and made the most of it. At work, Bryan kept checking her out until one day she grabbed him by the tie and practically ate his mouth with a kiss. They fucked in her office every day trying to keep it quiet. She didn't like any other men besides him it that building so they tried to be sneaky so no one would notice and having like forty ugly men trying to get her into bed. So only the two of them knew about this affair._

 _Bryan kept trying to grab her pussy but something felt weird so every time he did it she pushed his hand off of there. He loved her pink panties, the way they made her ass look. She just loved how he ate her out. She had a hard time trying to be quiet while Bryan's experienced tongue assaulted her pussy. His fingers inside of her rubbing that spot that always sent her over the edge. His seven inch dick ramming in and out of her. It all ended when she got tired of wearing men clothes and asked the girls to borrow her some of their clothes to wear while she started her new wardrobe. That night Joey, who had also made the most out of Chandler's current state, messed up with the tape and then it came clear to all of them what had been going on. Apologies were made and awkward glances were thrown._

* * *

He remembered it with a laugh. It hadn't been the end of his affair with Bryan, though. They kept fucking for a while. Now that Chandler could actually feel like a man again he started fucking Bryan. He wanted him to behave like he did under the hypnosis tape effect. To be girly, slutty. To moan like a bitch in heat every time his ten inches pounded his pussy. He even gave him his pink panties, the ones Susie Moss made him wear, so he knew he was the bitch of the two of them. Chandler became his boss, not only when referring to their jobs. Bryan rushed to Chandler's office anytime he was ordered to because he was going to get a reward. His pussy twitched in anticipation when heading to his boss' office.

Then he got transferred and Chandler lost his bitch.

His finger resumed its earlier probing and poking. After a while he got up and opened Monica's drawer to get some lube which made the experience much more exciting. His hard on had not diminished a bit during this whole experience. After fingering around for a while he shoved one finger up his ass. He felt the warmth on his finger. He slowly got it all the way in and started pulling it out. He licked his lips savoring the moment.

* * *

 _The guy had been checking him out the entire night._

 _His dad wanted him to spend a couple of weeks with him in Vegas so instead of going on that trip his high school mates had invited him he packed his things and went to visit his dad instead._

 _And there he was. Sixteen years old and dancing in a skimpy outfit with an umbrella while his dad sang "It's Raining Men". He was now backstage trying to get those tight yellow rubber speedos off when he felt his eyes on him. He was a really handsome black guy, with full pink lips he used to lick unconsciously every now and then. He was a gogo dancer, and the crowd went wild when he ended his performance in just a black G-string._

 _Chandler felt daring, he wanted the guy. He asked him to help him getting out of the speedos and the guy slowly approached him. He felt his long warm fingers tugging on the waistband and pulling the garment down while getting on his knees. His dick sprung free almost hitting the guy on the face. He was eight inches then but still above average size for his age. Then he felt his soft lips wrapping his member. A velvet-like tongue slightly touching the tip and Chandler felt lighter than ever. His throbbing dick met the warmth of his mouth. He started caressing the guy's bald head and knew it was going to be a fun night._

* * *

After fingering around for a while his anus muscles relinquished under the incredible pleasure. Soon he was pushing in a second finger and a third. But he couldn't get deep enough with his fingers, so he reached for the toy.

* * *

 _"Whatever, dude. You made out with a man!"_

 _Ha! If only Ross knew._

 _Atlantic City was proving to be a cooler place than he first thought it was. They've had a great day at the pier. Ross stood away from the roller coaster fearing what Chandler called "Space Mountain: Atlantic City Edition" to tease him, while encouraging him to eat some tacos. But they were now at a bar and having the time of their lives, so Ross decided to get it back at him for all the teasing. He ordered a strong drink for his friend while he was in the toilet and a similar looking for him but less strong. Chandler ended up drinking glass after glass while Ross was completely sober giggling._

 _Now it was time for his revenge. He spotted a muscled guy with big pecs and told his friend to check "that hot chick" out. To Chandler those pecs seemed huge tits, plus the girl seemed to be hot. So after some encouraging from his college roommate he stumbled his way to her._

 _Ross was still laughing while Chandler was now completely sober sitting next to him on the stools holding an ice pack in his eye shooting him a death glare. But he was the king of jokes, and if this dinosaur guy had dared to mess with him he'll teach him a lesson._

 _A pissed drunk Ross made his way to his bed in his hotel room and collapsed. Chandler had helped him all the way there after spiking his drinks with stronger alcohol than he ordered._

 _He helped him take of his top and jeans so he was laying there, in just his underwear getting a great view of his ass. In his tight underwear it looked so good. He took off his shirt and pants and quickly took off his underwear to reveal his raging hard on and laid down next to Ross, spooning him, slowly grinding as he went. He began go moaning and rubbing his ass back onto his dick._

 _"Oh Chan, you're... so ... fucking hot" he got out_

 _He began to take his underwear off to leave just his hot ass next to his dick. He slid down the bed so he was face to ass with him and began to lick his crack. It felt so good. He pulled his cheeks apart and stuck his tongue straight into his hole and he moaned loudly._

 _"You like that" He said as he slapped his ass. He stuck his tongue in him once more then he began teasing his hole with his finger, inserting the tip into his virgin ass._

 _"Aah Chan," screamed Ross, shoving his ass back onto his finger, it disappearing into him. He pulled it out and shoved it back in hearing Ross moan some more. As he pulled it out one last time, he slid back up his back and kissed his neck, pulling his head by his hair at the same time. "You want to go all the way?" He whispered in his ear... "Ross?"_

 _Chandler climbed over him, straddling him, and noticed he fell asleep. Then he started jerking his cock over his body. There was a light layer of hair over his chest and a hot trail leading to his dick but his body was mainly hairless. He started jerking more vigorously, imagining Ross' hot mouth on his balls and his dick deep into his nerdy ass._

 _"Aah…Urghh, oh yeahhh!, oh yeahh , fuck Ross… fuck"! He moaned cumming all over his chest. "Oh fuck yess"_

 _He got off of Ross and stared at him for a second, he was just laying there with his cum over his chest. He grabbed his clothes, wrote a note to Ross as if he was some random guy he drunkenly hooked up with and head to his room, a smile creeping over his face knowing Ross will wonder how he got there tomorrow morning._

* * *

Lubing it up more he gently pushed the slender handle in to his ass one inch at a time. Deeper it went until it seemed to get sucked in under the pressure of his clenching manpussy. He felt it tickling his prostate and making his erection even stiffer. He pumped it in and out of his ass in this solo missionary position for about five minutes. Without removing it he rolled over onto his stomach arched his back raising his ass high in the air. With his right hand he reached up and grabbed the toy and pumped vigorously in and out of his tingling hole. He felt the pressure building up in his balls and he knew he would cum soon.

* * *

 _After Gunther told Robert, Phoebe's boyfriend, to hide his junk she just ended things with him on_ _the spot and went upstairs. The guy was now cross-legged in a desperate attempt of not letting anything out of his shorts. He was ashamed but trying to look cool but his still blushed face betrayed him. After a while Gunther came with a phone in his hand and told Ross he had a call from some Carol, which he took and went to the back where the toilets were. That left Chandler and Robert sitting on different tables. Chandler had a hard time trying not to stare at the guy's dick. It was calling him, begging to be sucked. But he looked at the guy and felt bad for him so he went to the couch and sat close to him._

 _"Hey, Robert"_

 _"Hey" Said embarrassed._

 _"Feeling bad about earlier?"_

 _"Yeah. I made a fool out of myself. I can't believe everyone saw it"_

 _"Ok, Rob, listen. What I'm about to say must stay in between us, okay?"_

 _He seemed confused but agreed._

 _"Good. So you're not seeing Phoebe anymore, right?" Robert shook his head "Perfect, come sit here" He stood up and joined him on the couch._

 _"Look…um..."_

 _"Hey, Chan!" Ross came back and stood behind them "Carol and Susan are going out so I'm babysitting Ben. Wanna come?"_

 _"Nah, I'm fine here."_

 _"OK, man, bye!" Then left the coffeehouse._

 _Chandler turned to Robert. "Right, so what I…saw…earlier…"_

 _He cut him off. "I know, I'm sorry, OK?"_

 _"No, listen. What I saw down there…I liked it" Robert felt even more uncomfortable and was about to cut him off again but Chandler motioned him to let him speak. "I like both women and men, and what you got down there…wow!"_

 _He blushed even more. "Re…really?"_

 _"Yeah!" He came closer to him and whispered in his ear. "And I'd definitely give it a good time if you let me" All that exposure and the proposal aroused him so Chandler started touching his thigh softly making his dick noticeably hard in his shorts._

 _An hour went by. Chandler told Robert to stay there pretending to read something. Robert was getting anxious, he couldn't wait to know how good the time he was going to have was gonna be. It was getting late and they were just the two of them and a guy sitting by the window. Chandler had told Robert to follow him after a couple of minutes and he wondered where. Chandler look at the other guy and saw he was busy with his laptop so he got up and got into the closet throwing a glance at Robert._

 _He couldn't believe it. He was about to hook up with some guy in a coffeehouse! He waited a couple of minutes and rushed into the closet just when a couple was about to open the front door._

 _It was dark and the only thing he could hear was the couple chatting. Suddenly his shorts went down and before he could react a warm mouth engulfed his semi hard-on. The man sucked like a pro. Licking all the sensitive spots and taking every inch till his nose met his sweaty pubes. Chandler was in heaven. He licked the entire shaft, his balls and took a deep breath smelling the guy's crotch. A real man's smell. Sweaty and musky from the sporty day he had with Phoebe. Just when Robert was about to cum, Chandler stopped, got up and whispered in his ear. "I want you to fuck the cum out of me, Robert". And he obliged._

* * *

Suddenly he remembered back when he was a teenager that sometimes he would lay on his back and throw his legs over his shoulders to see how close he could come to sucking his own dick. He had been able to get the whole head in his mouth when he was young but that was 20 years ago. Still he was in great shape so he thought he'll give it a try. With the dildo still up in his pussy he rolled onto his back and assumed the old position. The turn-on of seeing that thing sticking out of his ass and his engorged cock head dangling just above his lips was too much. Amazingly he got the entire head of his dick and some into his mouth. Chandler sucked on it furiously as he pounded his ass with the toy harder and harder.

* * *

 _There he was. Handcuffed to Rachel boss' chair. He agreed to stay there if Rachel spread the rumor that his dick was as long as Milton Berle's, about thirteen inches. But it had been two hours since she left and Joanna called him telling him she couldn't make it and that she'll see him there tomorrow. He could've just killed the woman if she had been right in front of him…well, there wasn't much he could do to her while handcuffed. It was going to be a long night._

 _Minutes later he heard voices and he asked for help. The door opened and he could swear his dick twitched at the sight. Two security officers were standing at the door trying to understand how that guy could have ended up there…and like that. After Chandler told them everything they burst out laughing. He begged them to let him go, that he needed to go home but they thought it'll be fun to let him stay the night. He felt defeated until a lightbulb turned on in his head. He looked at them in the eyes with a straight face, stood up, turned around and bent down in the desk as much as the cuffs and the chair let him. That should've been enough for them to know what he was offering._

 _After a couple of minutes Jason was thrusting steadily as Carl stood in front of Chandler._

 _Carl was the only fully clothed man in the room, until Chandler began to unbuckle Carl's pants and then slid them down. He began to tense up as Chandler reached into the opening of his boxer shorts and groped around for his dick. As soon as he found Carl's eight inch rod and began to stroke it, Carl began to enjoy what was happening._

 _Jason continued fucking Chandler as he was giving Carl a really good hand job. Chandler was gripping his hand all around the shaft of his cock and rubbed the head of his dick extra slowly. Chandler stroked his cock back and forth, until he began to smile a little. Carl was enjoying the hand job, when Chandler suddenly took his hand away and replaced it with his mouth. Carl was stunned at first, but was soon enjoying Chandler's blow job. He made sure that his tongue explored every inch of his fully erect penis. As Chandler sucked on him, Jason gripped Chandler's thick cock and began to masturbate it. He continued stroking his meat as he continued to give Carl a blow job. The men continued their threesome until both Jason and Carl were about to hit their climaxes. "Man, I'm going to cum" Jason moaned. "So am I" added Carl. Jason moaned and shot his load into the condom he was wearing. Carl soon followed as Chandler kept sucking on his cock. Carl began to shoot wave after wave of cum into Chandler's mouth, which he couldn't help but swallow. Jason, who kept stroking Chandler's big dick well after his own orgasm was finished, felt Chandler's cock begin to throb and then Chandler shot cum all over the desk. Jason then pulled out of Chandler and the men all took a deep breath after their overpowering orgasms. He was a free man now. Take that, Joanna!_

* * *

Soon it was all too much and his balls began to empty their hot steamy cum into his mouth. Stream after stream of sticky cum ropes filled his mouth until it was full. Pulling his cock out it still had several more squirts left so he proceeded to paint his face with delicious seed. For about three minutes he stayed in that position savoring the moment. The sticky cum cooled and his ass released its grip on the dildo with a plop. He just laid there in bed sticky and sweaty with cum all over his face and a flaring pink rosebud. He wiped some of the cum from his lips and gently massaged it into his tender pussy and after a while he got up to clean the mess, arrange the sheets, clean his wife's toy and take a shower.

No one will ever know about his secret as long as he was cautious and Joey kept his mouth shut.

Just when he entered his room after a hot shower with nothing but a towel around his waist, Monica came home. She went to their room and saw her handsome husband sitting on their bed waiting for her. They shared a sexy look and she started undressing in front of him.

He was going to have even more fun that night.

* * *

A/N: First of all I must say that there are fragments taken from "The One With All The Sex (Chapter 2)" and "Joey & Chandler (Chapter 3)", both from Nifty Archive. They're two of my favorite Friends gay stories so I wanted to write one that included them. Again I do not own "Friends" or its characters and neither "The One With All The Sex" or "Joey & Chandler". Thank you for taking your time and please be nice if you leave a review. Kisses! :)


End file.
